Four Seasons: Winter, Spring, Summer, And Fall
by villainrage
Summary: [AU] R-13 to be sure. Syaoran Li has lost all interest in life and was just waiting for his time until he met Kinomoto Sakura, a highly spirited young woman on the outside, yet has her own pains in the inside. What will happen when two cold and deprived


AU A 4-part short fic, and probably an epilogue.

Syaoran Li has lost all interest in life and was just waiting for his time until he met Kinomoto Sakura, a highly spirited young woman on the outside, yet has her own pains in the inside. What will happen when two cold and deprived hearts meet?

**Disclaimer**: CCS is not mine, though I wish it was :D

Actually, I already wrote this fic before, but my computer crashed and got infected with a virus, and so I had no choice but to reformat it. And unfortunately, I wasn't able to save any of my files (sob good bye to all my CCS goodies)… so I'm not sure if this chapter is better than what I previously wrote.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading this… I love you all and happy Easter!

* * *

_**Li Syaoran – 21  
Kinomoto Sakura – 21

* * *

**_

**Four Seasons: Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall**

_**Chapter 1: Winter**_

**Syaoran's POV**

Another day gone waste as I sat near the window, staring to nothing in particular. Christmas and New Year came, yet still there was nothing new. And soon it'll be Valentine's day, then White's day, and life would still be the same, old and boring.

I turned and looked at the fireplace and saw seven pieces of socks hanging. Happy New Year everyone, I said as I stood up heading right in front it. I hanged these socks for my family, a larger pair – for my mom and dad, and then four medium-sized for my sisters, and then lastly, a green small sock, for me. It even has my name on it.

Darn, how I missed those old times, those glorious times with my family. But moping here and sighing for God knows how long and how many times I did, would not do me any good.

And finally with the wind calming down a bit, it has turned a bit warm, so I took off some firewood. With sleepiness and boredom slowly creeping on my back, I decided to do something for a change.

So to kill some time, I decided to go out. I climbed the stairs, with the thread making a soft creaking sound as my feet came into contact with it. I entered my room and headed straight to my wooden drawer right beside my bed and grabbed a pair of brown gloves. Then on the nearby rack, I took my dark green jacket. I wore them and checked myself in the mirror. Deciding that everything was ok, I headed out of my room and went downstairs. On my way out, I picked my boots, wore them and tied my shoelaces.

I headed through the door, and slowly slid out. The door creaked loudly, I really need to put some grease onto it, and the hinges are all too rusty now, probably due to winter. But there's another time for that. Carefully, I inspected the pot right beside the door; underneath it I took out my keys and locked the door.

It seems winter is almost gone. The strong winds have finally subsided though still snow is visible as it carelessly drops from the skies. Yes, careless and free, like they have all the time in their life. I sighed for the hundredth time. Still, nothing good to do than to sit still and wait.

I walked out, carelessly, not caring even if the road is still covered in snow. Right then a kid threw a snow ball at me, good thing I was able to dodge it. Kids nowadays, all they ever did was have fun. Somehow I was envious. My youth was just as typical back then. Until that fated day happened.

I can still remember back then, how we used to celebrate Christmas together. With me waking up early in the morning with my sisters jumping off my bed, then yelling "Merry Christmas" onto my ears. With their high-pitched voices, followed by giggles as they hug me all at the same time. Then I would always say how annoying they are and that I needed my sleep. Then we would always hear mom saying that it's time for the party, and that Meilin and his family is already there. Then Sheifa would go crazy running off straight the door, then screaming that whoever walks out last will be left with no presents. I was always the last one out, but I always got the best and most number of presents.

And as I walked down the grand staircase, Meilin would come running, hugging me like we haven't seen each other for an eternity, though she just lives right across the street. And I would desperately take her hands off me, saying that if she doesn't stop hugging me, I'll die of suffocation and I won't be here for eternity. Then she'll go off saying that I was no fun. Then as we sat for lunch, everyone will be there smiling at us.

Oh God, how I missed those days! I would give everything I have just to relive those old times. Everything was just so perfect, until that day. But it's no use now, they're all gone. They're probably all up there, waiting for me. But don't worry mom, dad, and everyone; I'll be there with you. Soon, just be patient, my time will come, and I know it'll be very soon.

I was walking carelessly, not minding where I was going, I turned onto the nearest corner where I saw a moving truck. There was this old guy, carrying a box, movers probably, odd thing to be moving on a winter I thought. I decided to approach him and probably offer some help, you can tell I was really bored. I smiled and introduced my self. He smiled at me and we shook hands, I can tell that he was a good guy.

It turns out he was an archaeologist and his name is Fujitaka Kinomoto. He said that he, together with his son and daughter decided to move here because of his work. They were from Tomoeda, dunnoh where that is. Anyway, I grabbed a box from the truck and was carefully picking my way, it would be embarrassing if I slipped and drop their belongings.

So as I was saying, I was carefully walking, when suddenly somebody came out bumping into me, I lost my balance and slipped, dropping off the box.

"Itai" I said, I landed on my butt on the cold snowy ground. The next thing I saw were a pair of emerald orbs staring down at me. She went on her knees way too quickly, so she ended sliding and falling down herself.

"Hoeee!" She said, looking even more embarrassed than I was.

"I'm so sorry! I'm really really sorry, it was my fault, I'm so clumsy!" She said quickly, her face going beet red.

I raised my hand offering her a hand shake. "The name's Li Syaoran, and you are?" I gave out a chuckle followed by a smirk.

She took my hand and smiled, then said "Kinomoto, Kinomoto Sakura".

And then we both laughed when we realized that we were still sitting right there on the cold and snowy ground.

Right then I thought as I stared into those emerald orbs, indeed spring is soon approaching.

* * *

If you liked it, or even if you didn't please do write a review. I love you all! 

Ummm, to all my readers, I'm so sorry; I've been gone for ages. I know there's no excuse for my laziness, but lately I just lost interest, that's all. So I'll try my best, but I'm not sure I'll be updating my other fic – "Believe me when I say I love you" anytime soon. But I promise I'll finish that as soon as I find my inspiration back.


End file.
